Gnarrk
Teen Titans 'West' Team Member Gnarrk is a ‘time-displaced’ Neanderthal stranded in the 'present'. Through love and telepathic communication, Lilith teaches him human language and customs. After disappearing for a while, Gnarrk and Lilith Clay emerge engaged in California. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, an experiment of Mr. Jupiter’s in time travel explodes, hurling Mal into prehistoric times. Kid Flash travels into the past to save him. When they return to the present, they unintentionally brought a young cave-dweller back with them. Thrust into an overwhelming future world, the confused Neanderthal nearly trashed Jupiter Labs upon his arrival. The Teen Titans caged the caveboy. Mr. Jupiter then tasked the heroes with domesticating the young brute. Robin returned to the ranks to help out. Because of Gnarrk’s education, one night when he was lost, he was able to understand that he witnessed a payoff between underworld figures and a respected city councilman. Gnarrk then had to be trained quickly to become a believable witness in court. As the Cro-Magnon is christened, to become a civilized present-day man, Gnarrk becomes a part-time member of the Teen Titans, learns the Teen Titans’ secret identities, and begins a romance with Lilith.As revealed in Teen Titans #32 and #33 1971. A few months later, Gnarrk loses his job at the Forbes Foundation (a social research institution) when they learn (via newspaper headline from the Daily Tribune) that he is a rehabilitated Cro-Magnon. To help him forget his disappointment, Mr. Jupiter and the Titans take him along on a geological survey trip to the American Southwest. By happenstance, they are captured by descendants of an Aztec Indian tribe. They however, leave Gnarrk free so that they can taunt him because he looks so powerful. He doesn’t retaliate, remaining docile until Lilith is injured. Then Gnarrk runs wild, smashing the Indians, and even menacing Lilith, until the sound of her voice brings him back to his senses. The Aztecs release Gnarrk, who they now recognize as a superior warrior. The Titans decide to keep secret the hidden native tribe's existence.As revealed in Teen Titans #39 1972. A few years later, Lilith and Gnarrk are revealed to be engaged after having moved to California. Together, along with her ‘Titans West’ group (Hawk, Dove, Beast Boy, Golden Eagle, and Bat-Girl), they rescue victims of more incredible disasters, and discover a connection between these events and the crimes of Captain Calamity on the 'East Coast'. Robin and the Titans' ‘first team’ (Speedy, Wonder Girl, Mal, Bumblebee, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Harlequin) defeat Captain Calamity's henchmen. The two teams of Teen Titans join forces. Lilith then reveals that Mr. Esper, a former foe of Batman, has been causing the uncanny happenings on both coasts by tapping her mental powers for his own use. The combined groups split up: Robin, Bat-Girl, and Harlequin investigate the possible connection with Mr. Esper and Captain Calamity. Aqualad leads Kid Flash, Golden Eagle, Beast Boy, Dove, and Bumblebee in an effort to prevent the Esper arranged disappearance of Long Island. Lilith commands the grouping of Wonder Girl, Speedy, Guardian, Hawk, and Gnarrk, who track down Mr. Esper himself. The "island-napping" is averted, but Mr. Esper mysteriously disappears. Robin's team discovers that Esper and Captain Calamity are actually one and the same, and finally captures the villain.As revealed in Teen Titans #50-52 1976. Powers and abilities Being a Cro-Magnon, Gnarrk possesses greater strength, dexterity, and endurance. Notes * Gnarrk first appeared in Teen Titans #32 and was created by Steve Skeates and Nick Cardy. External Links * See Gnarrk at Wikipedia.org * See Gnarrk article at Titanstower.com * See Gnarrk (New Earth) at the DC Database References Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC Heroes Category:DC characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Super Friends comic book characters